


Friends isn't Enough

by SpadeQueenSumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gon wants to be more than friends, He doesnt realize yet but he does, M/M, Nothing compromising happens tho, They send most of the fic in a compromising position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeQueenSumi/pseuds/SpadeQueenSumi
Summary: Gon always finds a way to shock Killua.





	Friends isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello HxH fandom, this is my first killugon fic ^^ I hope I did alright and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Killua was trapped—no, maybe trapped isn't the word; that would imply he couldn't get out if he tried. He was, well, shocked into immobility, in a way. Shocked at the way his best friend suddenly tackled him the second he walked into his room, using his smaller yet bulkier body to push him onto his own bed. 

He was nervous—something that never actually happened to Gon a lot—his face sun kissed face hinting at a reddish hue, running across his cheeks and his freckles, probably hot to the touch if Killua were to reach up and touch it, and his eyebrows were furrowed, causing lines to form between his forehead. 

But what Killua noticed most were his eyes. They were wide, a million emotions swirling in them and Killua knew even Gon himself was a little shocked at what he did. But he was also determined. About what, Killua had yet to find out, but whatever Gon wanted he planned to put it out there. 

Just, not at this second, it would appear. 

“G-Gon…?” Killua muttered softly, suddenly feeling that the space between them was too small, feeling as if he talked too loud  _ something  _ would break. He wasn't sure  _ what  _ however. 

Gon's eyes followed the movement of Killua's lips, making the other inhale slowly through his nose, not sure what to make of it but not wanting to hope for too much. Killua was aware of the closeness before, but because of that one action, he was now realizing how intimate their position was. Especially since Gon moved his hand to brush some of Killua's starlight strucken hair out of his face, fingertips ghosting across the soft skin of the other's face. 

(Killua was suddenly reminded of the summer they spent at Gon's grandmother's house, out on some remote island. They were outside most of the time; adventuring, playing around, wrestling, you name it. He'd complained after the summer was over, about how he never tanned, his own barely there freckles only a little bit more noticeable, and how he was doomed to look like he lived in his parent's basement forever.)

(He remembered how Gon called him beautiful, that Killua was like lighting, so wonderful, and beautiful, and  _ ethereal _ .)

“Killua.” Said boy was pulled from his memory, looking up at his best friend just in time to see him slowly lean closer to him and all Killua could think about now was  _ close, close, close.  _ It wasn't until Gon’s lips were a hair length away from Killua's that Killua shut his eyes closed, feeling the blood rushing towards his cheeks and  _ praying  _ that Gon wouldn't see—for him to be too close to see. Killua tried to push down how much he wanted this, Gon being so close, Gon's lips hovering over his, but the reality of everything was that it was happening, and Killua wasn't sure if his poor heart could take much more anticipating. But then he felt Gon blow out a sigh against his lips—he tried not to think too much about their lips brushing just the slightest—and Gon’s face fell into the crook of his neck. 

Killua shivered lightly as Gon groaned, wrapping his arms around Killua's waist fairly lightly. 

‘A hug? Was that what he wanted?’ Killua thought, pushing down disappointment and wrapping his arms around Gon; one hand at the back of his neck, and his other arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, like Killua knew Gon appreciated. “Gon, are you—” 

“What are you doing to me, Killua..” 

“I… What?” Gon nuzzled into Killua's neck, taking a deep breath before nuzzling again. “Gon, are you seriously  _ sniffing  _ me right now?” 

“Yeah, I am.” Incredible. It's just like Gon to answer an embarrassing question so quickly. “But I can't help it, Killua. I've wanted to do it for a while now—” Killua likes to pretend he didn't stiffen, but he did. “—and now that I'm finally doing it, I feel like I've wanted to do this a lot longer than I thought.” 

“Y-you're not making sense, idiot!” 

“Probably not, but now I realized, Killua,” he leaned back, bringing one of his arms up to lean against his elbow, cheeks still holding a bit of red to them, but the overall dopey smile on his face counteracted it. “I want to do a lot more with you.” 

“More?” If Gon noticed the almost crack in Killua's voice, he didn't care about it. “Like… intimately?” To the side of Killua's face, he felt the bed covers move and when he looked off to the side he saw Gon fisting the covers. 

“Y-yeah. I think so.” Killua swallowed deeply, placing his hands on Gon's biceps, grip probably a little harder than he wanted it to be, but in his defense, Gon was looking so deeply at him, like he was the only thing in the room—no, the  _ world. _

“As in, friends with benefits?”  _ That would certainly explain the position. _ If the atmosphere wasn't so heavy, Killua would have laughed because, finally, Killua was able to make Gon as flustered as he did on a daily basis. 

Gom shook his head. “No, Killua! I don't want to be  _ that _ —although, doing that stuff with Killua might be nice…” Killua wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a tangent that he wasn't supposed to hear, but he was fairly close to reaching up and smacking him across the head. “What I'm trying to say, Killua, is that. I want something more with you. But not friends with benefits! I just! I don't know what it is I want to be with you, but being friends isn't enough anymore!” 

“Friends isn't…” Killua blinked a few times before he was sure his entire face was a growing red. “Gon… are you saying you want to  _ date _ me?” Gon looked bit shocked, eyes widening ever so slightly and mouth agape, but then he looked at Killua, his eyes began to sparkle before a smile holding the radiance of the sun was smiled at him. 

“Yeah, that's it!” Gon chuckled a little. “Now that Killua said it, it all seems so clear.” 

Killua reached up to cover his face, sighing against his hands heavily, pretending he wasn't trying to hide his blushing face. “You know what, Gon? I wasn't sure if you were an idiot before today but now I definitely am.” Gon chuckled again before gently grabbing one of Killua's wrist, pulling it from his face.

“Killua's just saying that because he's embarrassed.” He narrated. “So? Do you wanna try this dating thing?” Killua looked off to the side. “Or… do you not like me?”

“If I didn't do you think you'd still be straddling me right now?” Killua pretended not to hear his sigh of relief.

“I guess Killua's right.”

“Of course I'm right, you idiot—” 

“So, you do like me?”

“...Y-yes.” 

“So, you want to be my boyfriend then?” 

“Geez, Gon! You don't have to sound so excited!” Killua finally looked back at him. “Isn't that the next step from here anyways?” 

“Yes it is, but I want to hear you say that you wanna be my boyfriend.” Killua glared at him, although Gon wasn't threatened at all. Not when his cheeks were such an adorable color.

“Are you seriously trying to get me to stroke your ego right now?” Gon leaned on his forearm, the tip of his nose pressing against Killua's, lips almost barely touching each other. Gon watched through half lidded eyes as Killua's eyelids fluttered almost shut. Gon held himself up long enough for Killua to puff out a frustrated breath, reaching his arms up to wrap around Gon's neck. “Okay, goddammit, yes! Let's be boyfriends—just kiss me, will ya?” 

It was hard kissing Gon when he wouldn't stop smiling like the overexcited kid he truly was on the inside, but Killua figured he’d get used to it. 


End file.
